Perfect Love
by TheOnlySpruce
Summary: -My first story- Just a little oneshot about Soul x Maka.- I stared, in deep red eyes, they had a longing look. A longing look for me. And he pulled me close. His strong arms draped over me. I could feel his chest heaving, I could hear his hart beat.


I stared, in deep red eyes, they had a longing look. A longing look for me.

And he pulled me close. His strong arms draped over me.

I could feel his chest heaving, I could hear his hart beat.

His forehead touched mine, a smile was playing on his lips.

"I love you, you know that?" Murmured he, And his lips crashed with mine.

It was a sweet, slow, passionate kiss. I could feel his dry lips, his sweet tongue run over mine bottom lip, I gasped and let him in. He deepened the kiss and started to explore my mount, and I let him take the lead.

His sweet lips to mine, his tongue touching mine, it was as magic, butterflies had party in my stomach right now.

We parted, both panting. "I know" I answered him, he chuckled and pulled me in for a second kiss.

It only lasted for a second, it was a soft one.

He took my head in his hands, stroked my cheek with his thumb and smiled, "you're beautiful" he kissed me on the nose tip.

I let out a giggle and pressed my hole body to his, and let my head rest on his chest. Mine hands started to wander up from his sides up to his broad shoulders and hugged him around the neck.

I let out a happy sigh, my life was perfect right now.

The boy, no, he's a man, the man of my dreams is mine, and mine only.

Or, depends on who you ask, maybe I'm his?

But it doesn't matter, we're together. I love him and he loves me.

I took a last look at his handsome face, the white hair, the deep red eyes his sharp jawline, his tan skin, he's handsome, beautiful, _hot_, and mine, mine only.

He has my heart, and I have his. This is perfect.

I can still remember the first time we meet, not love on the first sight, but friends on the first sight, then best friends, and then, I growed to love him, but for him, it was love for first sight, the day we meet. Or, he tells me so...

He did a promise to himself to win my heart over, he succeed. I'm his, and he's mine.

Now we have been together for seven years, and been together in _this _way in one year.

One amazing year. The best of my life. I trust him, the first man I have trust to 100.

He have promised me to not break my trust, not cheat on me and not end up as my mother and father did, he have shown me that not all men are the same, and I believe him.

My father broke my trust for men when I was young, but when he came in to my life, showed me that I could trust him, even love him without end up hurt.

He fixed my broken hart, and have promised me to keep it that way.

I gave him everything, everything that is me, my hart, my trust, my love and hole, me. I gave him me.

I trust him. He's now my everything.

I love him. I love him so so so much, almost so much that it feels as I will break.

"Soul" His name, Soul, a different name, it suit him, because he's different. "hmm" He had a soft smile on his lips, a real smile, not that grin he use all the time. "You will never leave me, right?" His smile disappeared from his lips and a more serous one took its place, "Never."

And to show how much he meant it, he kissed me, rough and hard. Again, I will never get tired of this, of the heat that comes between our lips, of the warm of his body. Love.

Now we're 20, or I'm 20, he's 22, We live together, we have done it in five years now, first as room mates, now as boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was mine turn to cook dinner today, I think I will cook some seafood, because he loves it.

"come on, lets go home and I can cook some dinner for you" I whispered in his ear, I let out a laugh when I hear his stomach grumble, "I take that as a yes" He grinned and took my hand, we started to walk home, to _our _home. Our apartment.

Someday, I hope to marry him, we would have so cute kids! Maka Eater, no that doesn't sound good, Maka Evans, Or, Maka 'Eater' Evans, I like it more.

It sounds so much better then my name, "Maka Albarn" Mrs. 'Eater' Evans.

That is what all my pupils will call me when I start working as a teacher at the academy.

I put some of my ashy blonde hair behind my ear, and I looked up to him, green eyes met red.

I smiled, so much love in his red eyes, are not red the colour of love? Love, I love him.


End file.
